New Sanin
by DemonicSin69
Summary: The Ninja world has always been embroiled in conflict and war. Hero's have always risen on one said or another to protect what they feel is right and bring about peace and balance. However when the Ninja world faces it's darkest hour yet will Naruto and his allies rise to overcome the challenge or fall to a near immortal enemy. Strong, smarter, Naruto, non-evil Sasuke, Non-op O.C
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey so this is my second attempt at doing a Naruto story just my version of Naruto with a few twist in turns. My main goal is to try to create a semi-unique fic which doesn't bash anyone needlessly and will at least attempt to not make everyone overpowered for the most part. If you like it let me know what you think and if you don't there are thousands of other fic's out there.

New Sannin

_Fall of the Senju _

Tobirama Senju was a man renown for his power and skill as a shinobi, he was the definition of composure and was willing to do whatever it took to keep the village that his older brother had given everything for thriving. He knew that being a shinobi was an ugly life and sometimes ensuring the survival of a village or clan in this instance meant doing things that may not always be viewed as _honorable. _Which is why he found himself sneaking out of yet another random woman's bedroom yet again. Tobirama was what many _including himself _considered to be a genius in many fields, and it was due to his research into the medical field that he discovered that his brother Hashirama Kekkei Genkai Mokuton was a recessive genetic trait. Meaning that it technically was a true Kekkei Genkai as true Kekkei Genkai remained a dominate trait regardless of genetics.

This was why clans such as the Uchiha and Hyūga dōjutsu were passed down as long as at least one parent possessed the trait. After comparing blood samples between himself and Hashirama, Tobirama found that he too possessed the dormant trait for Mokuton. Ge also discovered that with the right genetic combination Mokuton could become a true genetically dominant Kekkei Genkai, though the right combination had so far eluded Tobirama which is why he was currently implementing a plan that would hopefully bear fruit for future generations. That plan was to impregnate as many women as possible to ensure the highest possible chances of a future Senju born with a dominate Mokuton trait. He was sure that his Brother's famed use the technique would bring any child who accessed it straight to Konohagakure no Sato where the Senju would welcome them with open arms. This savior of the Senju would usher in a new era of power and strength for the fabled clan and ensure their position for many generations to come. At least that's what Tobirama believed, but even he with all his genius and wisdom could not foresee the tragedies that would befall his descendant and village after his passing.

_Battle for Uzu_

The second shinobi war had brought even more blood shed than the first and once again Konoha along with its closest ally Uzushiogakure had prevailed with the power of the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki. At least that's how things seemed at first until Tobirama received word that a combined army of Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure Shinobi was heading towards Uzu. As the second Hokage Tobirama knew that the village was already stretched thin when it came to man power, they didn't have the numbers to send a force large enough to help Uzu repel the three-pronged assault while still being able to protect their own village effectively. There was always the option to send an entire clan to aid Uzu, after all Clans consisted of many higher ranked and higher skilled ninja than and could prove more helpful than a larger force of civilian born or clanless ninja.

The only issue was that many of the more powerful clans had lost too many members to be dispatched to aid Uzu in their time of need. In fact, the only two clans that would have any chance of turning the odds in Uzu's favor were the very founding clans of Konoha The Senju and the Uchiha. As the current Hokage and Senju Clan Head Tobirama knew that ordering the Uchiha to aid Uzu could very well lead Konoha into a civil war, their Clan as still bitter about the loss of their most powerful member and previous clan head Madara Uchiha. This Left Tobirama with only one option as Konoha couldn't afford to lose the Uchiha, The Senju Clan would travel to help Uzu and their cousin's by marriage the Uzumaki Clan. Tobirama decided that only his brother's wife and a handful of children that weren't full-fledged shinobi would stay behind.

Knowing that even with the Senju's large arsenal of Jutsu and the Uzumaki's famed Fūinjutsu skills their chances of survival were slim. Tobirama endorse his favored pupil Hiruzen Sarutobi to become the next Hokage should he fall in battle.

Tobirama and his Clansmen arrived in Uzu shortly before the combined assault of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri launched their first wave. This battle of 400 Senju and Uzumaki against the combined might of 4,000 enemy ninja became known as Uzu's Last Stand and spelled the end of the golden age for both the Senju and Uzumaki who would eventually dwindle down to less than a handful of scattered members each.

Despite both Clans fall from prominence the legacy of both Clans would live on.

_Konoha Orphanage 8 years after the nine-tails attack._

Naruto Uzumaki the last Uzumaki in Konoha, the child who was meant to be the villages savoir had become a walking pariah. Thanks to the fourth Hokage the village had been saved through the sealing of the strongest bijū into the newly born child. He had been marked as an outcast and scorn before he had even opened his eyes. You'd think that a shinobi village especially one with former close ties to such a renowned Fūinjutsu clan would be able to tell the difference between the young spikey haired red-head and the beast inside him yet anger and hate have a strange way of twisting the mind, especially when those emotions come from the loss of loved ones.

These emotions and twisted view points were exactly why the young whisker marked Naruto had been shunned and mistreated by nearly every one of the other children and caretakers. It would be hard for anyone to get along with the person they viewed as responsible for the death and destruction that had ravaged their home little more than half a decade prior. In fact, if Naruto had to count, he could list the number of people who were kind to him on both hands and still have room to spare. There was the Third Hokage the old man that ran his favorite ramen stand along with his daughter, the dog and cat masked Anbu that seemed to follow him whenever he strayed off, the young and energetic purple-haired Genin Anko Mitarashi and finally Kuroto Shinrin an odd boy that seemed to have no problem rubbing elbows with young Naruto. Kuroto was around Naruto's height he had darker tanned skin similar to some people from Kumogakure, with silver hair that was pulled back into a short spikey pony tail with two bangs framing the sides of his face he had heterochromia with his left eye being a dull brownish red and his right being a forest green and both being pupil less. _**(Naruto looks the same as in cannon at this point besides the hair color, so I won't describe his appearance until it starts to differ from cannon)**_. Kuroto wore a pair of dark green cargo shorts with a plain black short sleeve T-shirt and black ninja sandals, while Naruto wore black cargo shorts with orange buttons and white T-shirt with black ninja sandals.

Naruto figured they got along so well because Kuroto was also somewhat of an outcast. His parents had relocated from Amegakure shortly before the nine-tails attack and had disappeared after it, leaving many villagers to believe they may have had something to do with it.

"So Kuroto what should we do today, maybe we can try painting the Hokage monument again" Naruto grinned as the two walked through the slums along the outskirts of the village. It might not be the best place for children to be, but it was one of the few areas where they could play or hang out without having to deal with the stares of hatred or disgust from the rest of the village. It was also where Anko lived, she had stayed at the same orphanage shortly before she began her time at the academy where she only spent two years before being taken in as Orochimaru's personal student. According to some rumors she was going to compete in the up-coming Chūnin exams but she still lived in the more rundown areas because rent was dirt cheap and she had an expensive dango addiction. Naruto and Kuroto would sometimes go visit when she wasn't busy with her sensei or on missions and the three of them would go on a pranking spree. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked Anko was talented, very much so for a kunoichi of her age and rumors were that she would likely pass the Chūnin exams on her first try. While the two younger boys were ecstatic about their friends progress all her training and studying left them with little time to hang out.

"No way it took us three whole days to clean all that paint off last time. Maybe we should try finding some of that chakra paper those ninjutsu scrolls were talking about. It would be awesome if we could find out our elemental affinities before we start the academy in a few months." Kuroto replied.

"It sounds like a good idea but who would even sell that sort of thing to us, we already have enough trouble affording clothes and food" Naruto stopped to lean against the wall of a nearly crumbling building. This part of the village still hadn't undergone reconstruction and was probably one of the most damaged areas due to the Kyubi's attack.

"We could always just steal some, we were stealthy enough to paint the village monument without getting caught. Breaking into a shop to snag a few pieces shouldn't be that hard" Kuroto suggested.

In the shadows two Anbu, dog and cat masked duo shuddered at the thought of another tongue lashing as somehow not only had they completely lost track of the blonde and silver haired trouble makers, but they hadn't been able to find them again until _after _they had finished painting the monument.

"Nah even if we didn't get caught, we'd be the first people blamed, you know how things go around here." Naruto sighed. "Besides we both know that Jiji would defend us regardless and I don't want to deal with the guilt of dragging the old man into it, he's got enough trouble as it is" Naruto said a bit louder than he needed to. This alerted Kuroto to the fact that they were once again being tailed.

Naruto had told him a few months after they had become friends that he was able to sense people nearby when they gave off strong emotions. The blonde explained that he could tune it out if he desired but he would routinely allow himself to sense others so they could avoid trouble whenever possible. Since Naruto didn't seem concerned about their presence Kuroto didn't make a big deal about it. "Well that doesn't leave us with many options we could practice our shuriken or kunai throwing, spar for a bit or maybe head to the park there aren't many kids around there around this time" Kuroto listed things that he could think of. "Maybe we'll run into your girlfriend while we're there" The silver-haired by teased.

"She's not my girlfriend I just helped her out with some dumbasses, I mean seriously who thinks it's a good idea to attack a clan heiress especially for a clan as powerful as the Hyūga. They honestly got off lucky with the few scrapes and bruises I gave them" Naruto crossed his arms thinking back to the shy, but cute Hyūga heiress. He shook his head after a few seconds of day dreaming 'It would never work' Naruto sighed to himself.

"Alright then if you don't want to see your _not _girlfriend I'll be happy to kick your ass around for a bit" Kuroto grinned.

"In your dreams, remind me again how many of the last ten fights have you won again…Oh that's right three" Naruto smirked.

"And today will make four" Kuroto started to stretch to loosen his body up, with Naruto mirroring his actions. Neither Naruto or Kuroto had any sort of formal training but they had gone over various scrolls when they snuck into the library or The Third Hokage allowed them to borrow some beginner Taijutsu scrolls. Despite the fact they were still a few months away from entering the academy themselves the two boys were constantly training themselves in the basics of the ninja arts. When it came to Taijutsu they sparred against each other to develop their own style, Naruto's style was quick, fast paced onslaught like style that relied heavily on agility, and pure speed. Kuroto on the other hand trained with an unorthodox style that involved using knees and elbows to block and counter.

"Alright get ready to taste defeat" Kuroto charged forward aiming a front kick at Naruto's chest. The spikey red-head countered by dropping under it and sweeping at Kuroto's legs. Instead of jumping to avoid the kick like Naruto expected Kuroto allowed the sweep to connect and used the momentum to launch a spinning kick combo at Naruto's head. Naruto blocked both kicks but was pushed back a few feet as Kuroto managed another half-spin and kneed him in the side.

"Not bad but not good enough" Naruto grinned rushing forward in a low stance. He quickly penetrated Kuroto's guard and aimed an uppercut at his exposed chin. Leaning back the silver-haired boy just slipped out of range, but Naruto wasn't done with his assault as he buried his other first in his friends unsuspecting gut and followed it up with three quick jabs and a powerful side kick. This time Kuroto was the one you ended up skidding backwards.

"That all you got" Kuroto grinned as the two charged each other in a battle of impressive skill and tactics.

"They're pretty impressive aren't they" The cat masked Anbu spoke quietly. "I mean they have plenty of openings and their technique is rough but considering they are self-taught and haven't even been entered into the academy yet. They have a lot of raw talent".

"I agree" the dog masked Anbu said simply as he watched the Taijutsu battle with interest. The battle with back and forth with each boy coming close to being victorious but in the end it was Naruto that came out on top once again. Dog and Cat had been so enthralled by the match that they didn't even notice the two boys had gained another audience member.

"What's an Uchiha doing out here" Cat asked curiously. Dog was curious as well but stayed quiet choosing not to voice his opinion.

"Damnit how are you so fast" Kuroto cursed.

"I just think your too slow" Naruto chuckled.

"No, you're just freakishly fast" Kuroto frowned sour about his loss.

"Who are you calling freaky, you're the one that talks to plants" Naruto brushed some dirt off his pants.

"I do not" Kuroto shouted.

"Oh yeah then how can you always tell what plants are poisonous or not even when you've never seen them before. Plus, I saw you mumbling to that tree the other day" Naruto laughed.

"I wasn't talking to the tree I was…talking to myself out loud" Kuroto mumbled an excuse. For some reason ever since he could remember he had an affinity for plant life. He could tell what plants were harmful and weren't was well as navigate through a forest even if he'd never been through it before.

"Sure, you were" Naruto rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Whatever…so what do you want to do about the kid hiding behind that building over there" Kuroto whispered.

"He doesn't seem too threatening let's just call him over" Naruto turned to a partially destroyed building where he could barely see a black-haired black-eyed boy peeking over a blown-out wall. "Hey, you we know you're there just come out already" Naruto yelled.

Slowly the boy stepped out from behind the wall revealing him to be around their age his black hair swept back in a weird duck like style, that somehow suited him. He wore a blue T-shirt with white cargo shorts and blue sandals. As he got closer, they noticed he had a small red and white fan symbol on his sleeve.

"Huh what's an Uchiha doing out here" Kuroto mumbled. While neither Naruto or himself had any personal grudges against the Uchiha, they were known to be even or more arrogant than the Hyūga Clan and rarely associated with clanless ninja or commoners. Even inside the Clan there were those who were shunned if they lacked talent or skill in using their legendary Dōjutsu.

"What business does an Uchiha have out in the slums" Kuroto asked as the boy neared them.

"I can go where I please, the better question is what are you both doing out here. This area isn't exactly the safest place for kids that don't know how to handle themselves" The boy frowned.

"I think you were spying on us long enough to know that we can handle our own" Kuroto replied.

"Hpm the blonde seems skilled enough but you wouldn't last three seconds in a fight with someone with any actual training" the young Uchiha huffed.  
"What was that" Kuroto growled.

"Easy there" Naruto placed a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Could we at least get your name before you start insulting us or making assumptions about our skill levels" Naruto attempted to be civil.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha"

"Explains the smugness…you're the Uchiha Clan heads second son…the bastard child" Kuroto revealed.

"Yes, I'm walking proof of my father infidelity, a constant mark on the Uchiha's proud name" Sasuke frowned his eyes becoming cold.

"Ehh who cares…you're talking to the Leaf's two most accomplished (and hated) pranksters" Naruto grinned.

"Wait what" Sasuke wasn't used to people simply brushing off his parentage. Sasuke usually ran into two types of people once his parentage was revealed their were those who hoped to get into his good graces because he was an Uchiha bastard or not he still belong to a noble clan and those who despised him because they thought his mother had seduced the _proud and noble _Uchiha clan head.

"Who do you think painted the Hokage monument" Naruto grinned.

"That was you two" Sasuke remembered being yelled at for laughing at their handy work.

"For the record it was his idea I just got dragged along" Kuroto sighed.

"That was actually pretty impressive, maybe you two are better than you look after all" Sasuke admitted.

"Why don't you come see for yourself duck butt" Kuroto joked.

"Bring it on" Sasuke settled into his family's basic Taijutsu stance.

The two young boys glared at each other for a few seconds before Kuroto made the first move. Rushing in he threw a hard head kick aimed at Sasuke's temple. The young Uchiha was ready however and easily blocked and redirected the kick using a semi-circle motion while countering with a hard-vertical punch to the other boys solar plex. Kuroto struggled to recover as the air was knocked from his lungs. Sasuke wasn't going to give him a reprieve however and quickly flowed into an all-out assault.

'What the hell' Sasuke thought even though he was pressing Kuroto back with his attack the odd eyed boy was still blocking most of his strike using his forearms, legs and sometimes even his elbows to counter Sasuke's punches and kicks. Sasuke ended his long assault with a spinning heel kick that was also blocked but still had enough force to make Kuroto's arms go numb when he blocked it.

"Kami that hurt" Kuroto hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your defense is pretty impressive" Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah you're pretty good yourself, guess I could learn a thing or two" Kuroto winced as he got back into a fighting stance briefly before shaking his head and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Giving up already" Sasuke said in surprise.

"I've already got my ass handed to me once today, so I'll settle for a draw for now" Kuroto rubbed his still sore abdomen.

"Alright chili pepper looks like you're up" Sasuke smirked.

"Looks like I finally get to beat an Uchiha" Naruto grinned.

"In your dreams" Sasuke settled back into his fighting stance as Naruto crouched into a low semi-sprinter stance. Just as Sasuke was about to question the odd fighting stance Naruto shot forward at frightening speed. Sasuke was barely able to get both hands up to block a punch to his face.

"You're wide open" Naruto yelled as he brought up his leg in a hard kick to Sasuke's exposed ribs. The Uchiha was sent stumbling backwards from the force of the blow.

'How the hell did he manage to throw a kick from the position' Sasuke frowned as he was sure to have bruised ribs the next morning.

"Lucky shot" Sasuke quickly recovered as Naruto closed the distance once again. This time Sasuke managed to duck under the wild punch and Naruto went flying past him. The red-head managed to correct himself mid-air but Sasuke was already on top of him. Unlike Kuroto however Naruto's speed gave him an edge and he was able to counter Sasuke blow for blow and even out pace the young Uchiha forcing him to disengage.

"You're pretty good" Naruto grinned.

"It's to be expected…your speed nothing to take lightly either" Sasuke grinned back. He was really starting to enjoy himself. His training inside of the Uchiha clan was nothing short of brutal and Sasuke thought at time his father was honestly trying to kill him during their sparring sessions. Needless to say there was nothing fun about it, but now against Naruto and even Kuroto he was having fun fighting them. They didn't care that he was an Uchiha or a bastard they just saw him as an equal another aspiring shinobi to compete with. It was like a breath of fresh air that Sasuke never knew he needed.

After a few more minutes the two of them called the match a draw and took a break to rest.

"Looks like he's finally found himself a few friends" the crow masked Anbu said with a slight smile under his mask.

"Those three have a lot of potential, right now they might even give an academy student a run for their money." Cat stated.

"Only time will tell how they grow and develop" Dog nodded. The three Anbu watched as the young boys agreed to meet in the same spot the next day to practice with Sasuke even offering to teach the other two boys how to properly toss kunai and shuriken. No one knew just how greatly this newly blossoming friendship would affect the elemental nations.

N.S

"So, this is you guys new place" Sasuke asked as Naruto and Kuroto showed him to their new and very rundown apartment. The trio had been hanging out and training every day for the past month and had grown close over that time together. Sasuke would spend is morning with his clan studying the ninja arts and training with either his father or Itachi, then he would sneak off to the slums in the afternoon to meet with Naruto and Kuroto. Since the other two were mostly self-taught Sasuke served as a tutor of sorts, teaching the other two boys all of the basic shinobi skills such as, proper throwing techniques for senbon, shuriken, and kunai, hand seals, even managing to _borrow_ a few weapons from the Uchiha armory to help them get accustomed to weapons of their choice. Sasuke much like Itachi preferred a single sword, Naruto excelled with dual daggers which fit his quick paced fighting style perfectly and Kuroto took to the escrima sticks like a fish to water. Sasuke had even managed to score them some charka paper, having already found out that he himself possessed a major Fire and Lighting attunement with a minor Water attunement. Naruto possessed a major Wind and Fire attunement with a minor Earth, and Kuroto possessed a Major Water and Earth attunement with a minor the trio would train themselves into the ground in order to sharpen their skills. Each with the dream in mind to become a great ninja.

Normally Naruto and Kuroto wouldn't be allowed to have their own place until they started the academy which they were due to start in just a few weeks' time, but because of their poor treatment at the orphanage the Hokage had allowed them to have their own place earlier. They had eagerly brought Sasuke to check out their place.

"It's not much but its home" Kuroto smiled at finally having a real place to call home.

"Plus, it's pretty close to our usual training area, so we already moved the weapons and scrolls we had stashed away out there inside." Naruto smile was as wide as ever.

"Double Plus now we don't always have to hang around outside" Kuroto added.

"Hmm anything beats hanging around the Uchiha district" Sasuke shrugged. Unlike his Clansmen Naruto and Kuroto didn't treat him like the plague anytime he was near, though at least only his clan had the balls to treat him that way, most of the rest of the village treated him kindly enough which was more than he could say for Naruto who for some reason was treated as the bane of the village.

"Anyway, now you have a place you can come whenever you need a break" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah we'll leave the window unlocked for you" Kuroto agreed.

"What floor do you guys live on anyway" Sasuke asked as they got closer to the building.

"The top floor of course" Naruto said as if it was obvious.

"Hmm" Sasuke grunted. "Well you might as well show me inside; I hope its better than the outside" he said reaching for the door.

"Wait let's go up this way" Naruto pointed to the side of the building. Sasuke raised an eyebrow until Naruto applied an even layer of chakra to his feet and proceeded to walk up the side of the building with Kuroto following close behind.

"I see you two finally mastered it" Sasuke had showed the two some chakra control exercises a few days ago and explained the benefits to having good chakra control. Naruto struggled the most with this because of his massive amounts of chakra. However, there wasn't anything the blonde couldn't do if he really put his mind to it.

"Told you we'd get it down before the week was over" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"We even managed to learn some D ranked elemental Jutsu's" Kuroto bragged.

"Not bad maybe you two will be able to put up a decent fight next time we spar" Sasuke smirked and followed the two up the side of the building.

"Huh its cleaner than I'd thought it be" Sasuke commented as he entered the room through the window. It was pretty much what he expected from the outside. There was a small living room with two old but useable couches, a small TV stand with an equally small TV placed on top. The kitchen was at least hard wood floor with a two-burner stove and oven, a small sink, an old but working fridge and some cabinets for storing food. The dining area was just a four-person table with chairs set next to the fridge. There were three doors opposite the living room which Sasuke assumed were the two bedrooms and bathroom.

"It's not much but its ours" Kuroto sighed with a smile. Sasuke nodded understanding that unlike him Naruto and Kuroto never had much they could actually call their own.

"It's kind of small and run down but its pretty cozy." Sasuke agreed. "Now for the real question…where are you hiding all the ramen" Sasuke said with a serious face staring at Naruto before all three of them started laughing.

"Hey, it's not like ramen is all I eat" Naruto said in mock anger.

"It probably would be if Kuroto didn't know how to cook" Sasuke chuckled.

"Still don't understand why you insisted on reading all those books and scrolls on cooking and housekeeping and stuff" Naruto shrugged.

"Well someone has to keep this place clean and keep us from starving. Besides not all of us plan on marrying into a wealthy clan." Kuroto smirked as Naruto blushed his mind immediately going to a certain pale eyed heiress.

"A-anyway what are we going to do today…its our day off training" Naruto changed the subject.

"Well it already getting late so we could head to the park it's probably empty by now" Kuroto suggested.

"Sounds good to me, my clan is having a meeting today so I have no reason to go back until later tonight" Sasuke nodded.

"Alright let's go then…last one there is a rotten egg" Naruto smirked before quickly leaping out the window.

"Cheater" Kuroto jumped after him.

"Get back here" Sasuke quickly followed.

N.S

"You two are way too slow" Naruto grinned as Sasuke and Kuroto finally made it to the park.

"More like you're just freakishly fast" Kuroto panted.

"I…demand…a…do over" Sasuke panted bent over as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I guess stamina aren't the Uchiha's strong suit" Naruto laughed at both his friends.

"N-Naruto-kun" a voice questioned behind the trio.

"Oh Hinata-chan…wait what are you doing here so late" Naruto turned around the see the shy Hyūga heiress was the only other occupant at the park. "Wait where's your attendant" Naruto quickly noticed Hinata's lack of an escort and looked around. Even with his sensing ability he couldn't sense anyone not even the normal Anbu signatures that usually followed them.

"They were called back by my father…I was told I was allowed to stay here and play until they returned." Hinata explained. It was obvious that she was very relieved not to be alone any more.

'Something's not right Hinata-chan would never be left alone outside the Hyūga compound alone without an escort.' Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the setting sun. It was only his instincts and unnatural reaction speed that allowed him to avoid a Kunai to the neck as an older shinobi body flickered behind him. Naruto ducked down and lunged forward tackling Hinata to the ground.

Sasuke and Kuroto were quick to react as well.

"**Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu" **Sasuke roared out a decent sized fireball forcing the unknown ninja to jump back.

"**Earth Style- Quick Sand Pit" **Kuroto slammed his hands on the ground causing the ground to soften, pushing the attacker even further back.

"Hinata-chan get behind us" Naruto quickly got up and joined his friends taking up a defensive stance.

"Who the hell is this guy" Kuroto frowned as both his and Sasuke's Jutsu's had been avoided with relative ease.

"Judging from the colors of his uniform and headband it looks like he's from Kumo…and from that flack jacket I'm guessing he's a Chūnin." Sasuke revealed.

"Didn't Jiji say that he was meeting with some representatives from Kumo to discuss a peace treaty last week" Naruto asked.

"Must just have been a front" Kuroto concluded.

"What do you want you bastard" Naruto growled out.

"I'll give you to the count of five to hand over the girl and I'll spare your lives" The Kumo nin offered lowering his kunai slightly.

"In your dreams we'll never hand over Hinata" Naruto yelled.

"Fine then die" the Kumo nin raised his Kunai once again.

"Naruto I swear if I die defending your _not _girlfriend I'm gonna hunt you from beyond the grave." Kuroto half joked causing Naruto and Hinata to blush.

"No one is going to die today…we can take him" Sasuke said confidently.

"Haha while it's impressive that you managed to avoid my first strike and can perform elemental Jutsu, you three aren't even Genin and I'm a Chūnin. It's time to show you three just how outclassed you are" without any warning he blurred behind the three boys snatching the Hyūga before they could react knocking her out with a quick chop.

"Hinata!?" Naruto panicked as he felt her presence behind him vanish.

"Sorry but I'll be leaving now" The Kumo nin rushed towards the east gate which was supposed to be left unguarded.

"After him we can't let him escape" Sasuke yelled.

"Here take these before we go" Naruto pulled out a small storage scroll before biting his thumb unsealing the contents in a small puff of smoke.

"I've never been so thankful for you studying Fūinjutsu" Kuroto said as he saw Sasuke's Tanto, his steel escrima sticks and Naruto's daggers.

"Told you it would come in handy" Naruto gave a quick smirk before they grabbed their weapons and took off after Hinata determined to rescue her.

"He's heading toward the slums" Naruto yelled as the trio moved at top speed as to not let the Kumo Chūnin out of their sight. Naruto with his superior speed took point and called out whatever he saw to the other two.

"Smart there won't be anyone there at this time" Kuroto frowned.

"He's probably planning to try to lose us in the forest right outside the east gate" Sasuke voiced.

"He can try" Naruto grunted as they neared the gate.

"Damnit those brats are still on my tail…I'll just have to take care of them. By the time anyone finds their bodies in the forest I'll be halfway back to Kumo." Jumping into the trees as he exited the gate he'd run a few more meters in then set up an ambush to take them all out at once.

"Something's up" Kuroto spoke up as they entered the forest.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

"He stopped moving" Kuroto revealed.

"What how can you tell" Sasuke asked shocked as they had lost their target as soon as he entered the forest. Even Naruto was barely able to sense him.

"I don't know how to explain it but….it's like the forest speaks to me. He's about 50 meters ahead of us waiting." Kuroto answered.

"Alright let's be ready for anything" Naruto nodded.

It didn't take long for them to enter a small clearing. 'The perfect spot for an ambush' all three boys thought. Seconds later they were forced to jump out of the way of a powerful Lighting Jutsu they didn't recognize.

"Damn brats I was hopping to kill you all quickly" The Kumo Nin frowned.

"You'll be the only one that dies today. We won't let you take Hinata away" Naruto raised his daggers. "I'll take point you two cover me" Naruto rushed forwards.

"Bring it on you brats…today you will be sent to the afterlife by Gazu Tenjiro" the man used his free hand to draw a tanto that was strapped to his lower back. He didn't want to sit the Hyūga down in case one of the other two tried to grab her while he was distracted. 'They're just a bunch of brats anyway one hand is all I need.'

Naruto growled as he slashed at Gazu careful to aim his attacks away from Hinata. Because of his natural speed, dexterity, and flexibility daggers suited his fighting style perfectly. They were swift and he could launch a flurry of slashes with little effort as well as incorporate kicks with ease. However as naturally talented as Naruto was, Gazu's training and experience were making Naruto's assault seem like child's play. No matter how he tried to slash or stab everything was easily deflected, and Naruto eventually took a hard-front kick to the chest sending him skidding away.

"That hurt" Naruto hissed as he quickly got back to his feet.

"Sasuke help Naruto I'll use my Earth Jutsu's to try to throw him off balance" Kuroto started going through hand seals.

"**Earth Style- Mud Bullet" **Kuroto cheeks expanded before he spat out a large mud clump.

"Come on Naruto" Sasuke rushed forwards right behind Kuroto's attack with Naruto close behind him.

"Not good enough" Gazu slashed though the **Mud-Bullet. **He blocked an overhead slash from Sasuke before kicking him away and deflecting both Naruto's slashes. Sasuke was quickly able to recover and continued to press the attack soon he and Naruto were attacking in tandem one would defend while the other attack each doing their best to cover the other's openings. Kuroto would try to use **Mud-Bullet **whenever there was a large enough gap, luckily because of his high Earth affinity and low chakra cost he could use it quite a bit without exhausting himself. Even still all they managed was a few cuts to the fabric on Gazu's uniform, a single hit to the chest from a lucky shot by Kuroto.

"We are going to run out of chakra and stamina if this keeps up" Sasuke panted as he and Naruto disengaged getting some space between themselves and Gazu.

"We just need to get Hinata away for him then we can make a break for the village" Naruto steadied his breathing, he had a lot of chakra for his age and his stamina was far from running out, but he knew that Kuroto and Sasuke didn't have the endless energy he did and he couldn't beat Gazu without their help. They needed a plan to end this quickly or else their ninja careers were over before they even started.

"You brats have some skills but you're about ten years to early to seriously challenge me" Gazu boasted.

"Damn it all we need is a single opening and we could hit him with everything we got" Naruto growled.

"Yeah but how the hell are we going to do that" Kuroto spat, after half a dozen **Mud-Bullets **his mouth tasted like dirt.

"If only I had my Sharingan I'd be able to hold him off on my own" Sasuke cursed himself, once again he'd fallen behind his older brother talent and his father's expectations.

Fortunately for the trio it seemed like Kami would smile upon them as Hinata started to come to.

'What the…w-where am I. The last thing I remember was Naruto-kun and that Kumo Nin.' Hinata cracked open her eyes and her mind started to piece things together. Naruto and his friends were covered in scrapes weapons drawn while she was being carried by the same Kumo Nin from earlier. 'He must've have knocked me out…that means Naruto-kun is trying to rescue me' under any other circumstances Hinata might've passed out from the thought of Naruto being her 'knight in shinning armor', however she could easily sense the tension in the air. 'There has to be something I can do to help' Hinata noted that her capture didn't notice she had regained consciousness. 'At this range…even if it's me…I can still do something' In an instant she activated her Byakugan and delivered a chakra laced palm strike to the man's ribs as hard as she could. She was quickly dropped as he howled and clutched his side in pain.

"Hinata move" Naruto shouted. She didn't waste anytime throwing herself out of way as the three boys quickly ran through a variety of different hand signs.

"**Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu" **Sasuke roared out

"**Wind Style-Great Breakthrough"** Naruto thrusted both palms forwards.

"**Earth Style- Mud-Bullets" **Kuroto spat.

"Damnit" Gazu cursed as he was blown up by the tri-elemental attack along with half the clearing.

"Did we get him" Kuroto breathed out as the smoke started to clear.

"Even if we didn't someone in the village would've heard that explosion, Anbu or a squad from the Uchiha police force will be dispatched to see what's going on out here." Sasuke glared through the smoke.

"S-shouldn't we run while we have a chance" Hinata said next to Naruto having ran over to him as soon as she could.

"Earlier that would've been the plan, after that explosion it's best that we try to hold out until help from the village arrives" Kuroto kept his guard up.

"Hahaha you twerps really managed to get me good with that one" Gazu laughed darkly as the smoke finally cleared. He was still holding his right side which was now bleeding and burnt along with the right side of his torso and his right legs looked to be cut and bruised.

"I was having a bit of fun toying with you maggots but now. I'm going to enjoy ending your pathetic lives." Gazu growled out rapidly preforming hand signs. **"Fire Style-Fire Bullets"** Gazu exhaled a barrage of pebble sized fireballs.

The leaf children were forced to sperate to avoid the Jutsu which was exactly what Gazu wanted blurring behind Kuroto first. Kuroto managed the deflect the first few strikes of Gazu's tanto but was over powered with an over head slash and ended up cut from his right shoulder to his right hip. The silver-haired boy screamed out in pain before gritting his teeth as blood gushed from the wound. In desperation he threw one of his escrima sticks to cause a distraction. Gazu easily batted it away but his eyes widen when he saw Kuroto cheeks bulging.

'What I didn't even see him perform any hand signs'

"**Water Style-Jetstream"** Kuroto blasted out a torrent of water that knocked Gazu away from him.

"No way he can use water release without any existing water" Gazu braced himself as the stream of water continued to blast him.

"Keep it up a little longer" Sasuke appeared next to Kuroto going through several hand signs. **"Lighting Style-Surge"** Sasuke added electricity to Kuroto's water causing Gazu to scream in agony before his body flickered out.

"A lighting clone" Sasuke was barely able to get out before a hard punch to the gut sent his body slamming back into a tree hard enough to force him to cough up blood before he could pick himself up he found himself pinned to the tree by a Kunai to the shoulder. "Arrrg" Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at Gazu with his daggers only to have them deflected and ripped from his grasp. Naruto quickly attempted to do hand signs to fire off a wind Jutsu, but he couldn't complete it before he was forced to engage in a fierce Taijutsu match. Naruto could barely hold his own as blow after blow broke through his guard until he was barely able to block anything.

"Ahh now this feels good" Gazu cocked his hand back to deliver another blow to Naruto's face only to have to dodge a flurry of Gentle Fist strikes from an enraged Hinata.

"Get away from Naruto-kun" she screamed her Byakugan flaring to life once more.

"Don't think I forgot about you, I need to pay you back for these cracked ribs you gave me.

"Don't touch her" Naruto growled trying to force himself to stand. A quick glance showed him that Sasuke was struggling to pull the kunai out of his shoulder while screaming in pain. Kuroto was struggling to support himself with one arm while the other clutched his wound it was obvious, he was close to passing out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion.

'Is this really all I'm capable of…am I really this weak' Naruto clenched his teeth as he tried to will his body to move faster.

"_**Are you weak…do you seek strength…why do you desire to be strong"**_a voice whispered from deep in Naruto's mind.

'I need to be stronger…I need to save Hinata-chan, Kuroto, Sasuke and all my precious people I need to be able to protect them' Naruto growled out in his mind.

"_**What are you willing to give for the power to save them"**_ the voice asked this time much stronger.

'I'll everything and anything to protect them'

"_**Even if it means they may reject you afterwards"**_ the voice asked again this time Naruto was able to pick up a hint of a feminine tone.

'As long as they are alive and safe…that's all that matters' Naruto answered with conviction much to the voice amusement.

"_**Very well I shall lend you a bit of my power" **_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto growled as his body was flooded with new energy, crimson chakra flowing out his body in waves.

"Huh you want some more you brat I guess I'll end you first" Gazu turned to see Naruto's eyes had become blood red and slit like a fox.

'Of all the dumb luck I'd have to run into one of those things out here' Gazu knew exactly what Naruto was and figured he need to kill him as soon as possible. In one smooth motion he drew his sword and swung it down at Naruto who made no move to counter of dodge.

'Damnit there's got to be something I can do' both Sasuke and Kuroto thought desperately as they watched Gazu's blade swing towards Naruto's neck.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and with one final burst of defiance he pulled the kunai from his shoulder. As his eyes focused on Gazu he noticed his arm was moving much slower than before. Using his good arm Sasuke flung the Kunai with incredible speed and accuracy the weapon stabbing itself though Gazu's hand. The man screamed out in pain and dropped his tanto his face turning to Sasuke in shock as his eyes had turned crimson with a single tomoe in each eye.

"Seriously now I have to deal with a fucking Uchiha" Gazu went for his Kunai pouch only to find that half of his body had been wrapped in roots.

"I won't let you" Kuroto screamed his hand outstretched fist slowly closing forcing the roots to tighten.

"W-wood release that's not possible" Gazu struggled against the roots for a second before a growl forced his attention back to his original target. Naruto blurred forwards his fist impacting with Gazu's skull hard enough to crack his skull. Another punch was quick to follow even as the Kumo Nin's body began to fall towards the ground and a finally punch with enough force to crater the earth ended the battle with a wet squelch as Gazu's skull was finally shattered. Giving one last victory growl the crimson chakra vanished and Naruto collapsed to the ground.

No sooner had his body hit the dirt did several Anbu body flicker into the clearing including Dog, Crow, Cat and a few others. A quick look around at the unconscious bodies of the children along with the state of Gazu's body told them much of what happened.

"Cat, Crow, take the children to the hospital for immediate treatment. Boar, Rat go inform the Hyūga and Uchiha clans of what happened, I'll go notify the Hokage." A nod was all that passed between them as each member rushed to carry out their orders.

N.S

Naruto woke up to the feeling of wetness all around him. With a groan he sat up before shielding himself from the sun. "Where the hell am I…what happened to all the cuts and bruises all over me" Naruto looked around and saw that he was laying on the edge of a lake surrounded by a large lush grass field.

"_**Oh, your real body is still injured…don't worry too much as I'm taking care of the wounds as we speak"**_

Naruto jumped up turning around he found a tall shapely woman with long blood orange hair staring down at him. She was wearing a crimson and gold lose fitting kimono that barely covered her large breast. Her eyes were crimson with fox like slits for pupils. She laughed at the blush on Naruto's face showing a set of sharper than average canines.

"Who are you" Naruto asked.

"_**Oh, Naruto I thought that would be obvious"**_ the woman giggled and suddenly Naruto found himself being surrounded by nine fluffy fox tails.

"W-what you're the Kyubi but I thought you were supposed to be this huge demonic monster" Naruto blurted out.

"_**I was never a monster…all me and my siblings wished was to live in peace, but your kind constantly sought us as weapons for their petty wars."**_

"Well then why did you attack the leaf and kill all those people" Naruto tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

"_**I never intended to attack the leaf…my pervious host was always very kind to me and never saw me as anything but a friend and someone to confide in. She and her mate loved the leaf and as such I too became found of the village. However, I was ripped away from her and controlled into attacking and killing many in the village by a masked man." **_She sighed.

"That's a lot to take in" Naruto crossed his arms trying to ignore the tails that were trying to tickle him.

"_**As for where we are now…we are inside of the seal on your stomach. Though I've taken some liberties with my living arrangements" 'Seriously as talented with F**__**ū**__**injutsu as Minato was, he sure didn't put much time into how she would be living inside his son. Though in his defense he was pressed for time'. **_

"So, you're inside the seal on my stomach…I guess that explains why most of the village treats me like some sort of plague" Naruto said solemnly.

"_**I'm sorry it was never my intention to force you to live such a life"**_ She placed a gentle hand on his head.

"It's okay I don't blame you neither one of us asked for this. Besides it's not like I'm lonely I have Kuroto, Sasuke, Anko, Hinata, Jiji, and the Ichiraku's, plus if you hadn't helped me against Gazu I'd probably be dead right now so if anything I'm grateful" Naruto said with a large smile that made the older woman blush.

"_**Ara Ara Naruto so young and already such a lady killer. There are many more things I'm sure you want to discuss but for now our time is up. I will visit you again in your dreams in a week for now its time for you to wake up."**_

"Wait do you have a name…it kind of feels weird to just refer to you as Kyubi" Naruto asked as he felt himself start to fade from his Mindscape.

"_**You may call me Senako, now hurry and awake there are plenty of people waiting to see if you're okay…oh and keep this meeting between us for now" **_Senako smiled.

N.S

"Ugh what the hell happened" Naruto groaned as his body ached all over. Suddenly everything rushed back to him. "Sasuke, Kuroto, Hinata" Naruto looked around seeing that he was in a large medical room with three other beds. His first thought was the hospital but a quick glance out the window told him otherwise.

"We got our asses kicked that's what happened" Kuroto groaned from the bed to his right.

"Speak for yourself" Sasuke spoke up from the other side of Kuroto.

"I'm just happy everyone's okay" Hinata squeaked out from Naruto's left side. Unlike the other three she wasn't heavily bandaged and only had minor injuries but hadn't been released by order of the Hokage.

"Ahh it seems you three are finally awake" the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled as he walked into the room along with Dog, Cat, and Crow.

"You four have had quite a night haven't you" The third sat down in a spare chair and pulled out his pipe. "Defeating an enemy and a Chūnin at that is no small feat especially for four children that haven't even been enrolled in the academy yet."

"Jiji what's going to happen with the peace treaty now" Naruto asked.

"As of now Konoha will be pushing for Kumogakure to pay reparations to the Hyūga and Uchiha clans for crimes against them, you and Kuroto will also be receiving some form of compensation…however that is not what I wanted to talk to you four about." Taking a long draft from his pipe.

"It's about me isn't it or more specifically what's sealed inside me" Naruto spoke up surprising the grey haired Hokage and Anbu though no one could tell because of their mask.

"So I see you know about it then" Hiruzen took off his hat and placed it on a stand next to his chair.

"Naruto what's he talking about" Kuroto asked his oldest friend.

"Seven years ago when the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyubi he didn't kill it like some people believe. He sealed it inside of a child in order to end it's rampage and that child is me. I will understand if you're all scared of me now" Naruto revealed looking around at his friends in the beds beside him.

"I'm sorry Naruto I planned to tell you when you were older, I didn't want to burden you with such knowledge until I felt you could handle it. The truth was supposed to be considered an SS-class secret I even issued a gag order with death being the punishment for those with lose lips" The old Sarutobi gave a sad expression.

"What a load of bullshit" Kuroto spat causing everyone to look at him in shock. While he could be just as mischievous and excitable as Naruto, he was normally the more mellow and reserved of the two. So, to see his eyes absolutely seething with hatred was a bit stunning. "SS-class secret my ass…what's the use when eighty percent of the village knowns the truth and treats Naruto like a monster anyway. Stores kick him out for no reason or jack up prices to the extreme, the orphanage was more like a prison, and I can't even count how many times we've had to avoid drunk shinobi and civilians that seem to want to use us as their personally punching bags. The only thing your gag order did was force Naruto to live through all of that without even knowing why that's unforgivable" Kuroto shouted.

"I can't speak for the other clans but the Uchiha have at least abided by the gag order. I had no idea that Naruto had anything sealed inside of him…but it doesn't matter he's still and idiot either way." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Same for the Hyūga Clan and Naruto-kun will always be Naruto-kun to me I don't care what's sealed inside him" Hinata said without any of her usual stuttering her eyes full of conviction.

'Naruto you are blessed to have found such faithful friends at such a young age' Hiruzen smiled internally. "I'm glad you all feel that way and I apologize I was stubborn and refused to tell you the truth even when if was obvious that my plan wasn't working" It pained him that he had indirectly caused Naruto who he saw as a grandson so much pain and confusion.

"It's okay Jiji I'll forgive you…under the condition you teach me some cool new Jutsu's" Naruto gave his trademark grin.

"Haha from what I hear you already have quite the arsenal for one so young. In fact, you three are probably more advance then most academy students" Hiruzen looked at the three boys. "However to get back on topic since you all know about Naruto's status as a Jinchūriki I still have to ask you to keep quite about it. I'm happy that you all wish to continue to be his friends, but Naruto could be in danger if word of his condition spreads to certain ears" Once the four children had nodded Hiruzen continued.

"Sense you are aware of what is sealed inside you that simplifies things greatly. As you know the Kyubi is the most powerful of the tailed beast as such it stands to reason that you also have the potential to become the most powerful of all Jinchūriki if you can learn to control its power. Since you already have excessed it once I will be calling one of my students back to help you in learning how to control and suppress its chakra as well as making sure your seal is still holding up properly. Jiraiya of the Sannin is one of the few true Fūinjutsu masters left in the world and form what he told me none of the nine tails chakra should've been able to leak through the seal for at least five more years. So, the fact that you were able to harness it even for a few seconds to save your life and the lives of your friends is a little disconcerting." Hiruzen stroked his beard. "Until he arrives I'd just ask that you take things easy and under no circumstances attempt to draw on that chakra again"

"Okay Jiji" Naruto nodded.

"Good as a reward I feel you deserve to know a little more about your heritage. Unfortunately I can't tell you about your father but I can tell you about your mother and her clan-" The third paused as the door opened to reveal the Hyūga and Uchiha patriarchs.

"Please forgive our rudeness Hokage-sama" Both men bowed in respect.

"I don't think I could ever find a father's worry for their children rude" Hiruzen chuckled slightly. "I assume you are here for Sasuke and Hinata…their injuries have been treated and neither requires any further intense medical care so they are free to go, just keep in mind they should still get plenty of rest and only undergo light training for the next few days"

"Of course, Lord Hokage" Both men bowed again before nodding to their children. Both Hinata and Sasuke obeyed Sasuke having to bandages wrapped around his arm and shoulder and Hinata had a few covering small scrapes and cuts.

"You should both be extremely proud of them. Their Will of Fire burns brighter than most. Not many children can say they faced an enemy Chūnin and lived to tell the tale" The third gave a small smile. "They will surely make fine Ninja I look forward to seeing their growth during their academy years."

"As do we all" Fugaku gave a glance at Naruto and Kuroto giving a barely noticeable nod before turning to leave with Sasuke.

"Lord Hokage" Hiashi bowed once again before pausing to look at Naruto. "So, the humming bird had a hatchling after all" The Hyūga leader gave the Hokage a meaningful stare when he received a subtle nod from the wrinkled Kage he looked back to the two boys. "The Hyūga Clan is in your debt you are always welcome within are walls." With that said Hiashi turned and left with Hinata by his side.

"What was all that about a humming bird" Kuroto asked confused.

'I should've known he'd put the pieces together sooner or later he and Minato we close friends after all. At least that will give Naruto a bit more safety with the Hyūga on his side. Fugaku also seemed impressed with their actions I hope that Sasuke's actions will get rid of some of the suspicion surrounding the Uchiha Clan, tensions are already high as it is' Hiruzen refilled his pipe and took another hit. "Just a bit of rambling" he brushed off the question as Naruto was not strong enough to protect himself from his father's enemies if his parentage was to be made public.

"Oi Jiji earlier you said that you were going to tell me about my mom and her clan does that mean I'm from a clan like Sasuke and Hinata" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes the Uzumaki were not only a powerful and respected clan here in Konoha they also had their own village in Uzu and were renown Fūinjutsu Masters with no equal, on top of that they were known for having large Chakra pools and incredible life forces. Not many know this but the Uzumaki and the Senju are actual cousin Clans by marriage which means that you and Kuroto may be extended family to an extent." Hiruzen revealed.

"Wait but I'm not a Senju I thought the only one of them left was Tsunade of the Sannin" Kuroto frowned. He wasn't even born in the leaf so there was no way he could be related to one of its founding clans.

"I'd beg to differ when the Anbu found the body of Gazu they found that he had roots wrapped around parts of his body roots that could've only been manipulated with the fabled Wood Release. We've also examined your blood and found no evidence of gene tampering meaning that somehow you naturally possess this ability which has only ever manifested in Hashirama Senju the First Hokage." Hiruzen stared at the young silver-haired boy.

"That's not possible" Kuroto shook his head.

"If indeed it isn't I'd like for you to humor me" Hiruzen snapped his fingers and Cat pulled out a small sapling in a pot from behind her back.

"I'd like for you to preform these hands signs" The third went through a handful of hand signs before explain they were the signs for one of Hashirama's most basic Jutsu.

"I'll do it but don't expect anything" Kuroto huffed before going through the hand signs. **"Wood Style- Wood growth Jutsu" ** Kuroto stretched his hand towards the sapling. Without warning the sapling began to quickly grow and thicken until the roots broke though the clay pot no longer able to be contained.

"Wow Kuroto that's awesome" Naruto cheered.

"As I suspected" Hiruzen stroked his beard.

"So, does that mean I'm a Senju" Kuroto asked shocked.

"Well I believe so and your genes show no signs of tampering but unfortunately the only way to know for sure would be to test your blood against another Senju's, if this had occurred ten years ago we would've had plenty of samples from Hashirama and Tobirama but everything was lost during the nine tails attack so now the only one alive that could provide a sample is Tsunade who has been away from the village for quite sometime and unlike Jiraiya she doesn't keep contact with the village. However maybe knowing that she has a distant living relative will change her tune. I'll send word to her but she's a hard woman to find and a skilled shinobi if she doesn't want to be found it may take years to track her down." The Third spoke cautiously.

"Hey, Naruto, I guess this makes us cousins or something even if it isn't official" Kuroto grinned.

"Holy crap you're right…Look out world the Uzumaki and Senju are on the rebound. Believe It." Naruto yelled.

'These two along with Sasuke are the first time in nearly a decade where the three founding clans of the leaf have been presence inside the village. They may just be the three that lead this village into a new era.' The thought warmed the wrinkled Hokage's old bones. "As I was saying earlier about your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a talent kunoichi and the holder of the Kyubi no kitsune before you, however that never stopped her from becoming one of the greatest and most feared Ninja in the leaf during the third shinobi war" Hiruzen told Naruto the story and exploits of Kushina as well as a bit more about the Uzumaki and Senju for the better part of two hours before was forced to end things as the night was growing late.

"Naruto before you leave, I want to give you these" Hiruzen pulled out a handful of small sealing scrolls. "These were your mothers they contain dozens of Uzumaki sealing Jutsu's, their favored Taijutsu styles, a few weapons and weapon styles, and some Jutsu that was commonly taught among their clan"

"Awesome thanks Jiji" Naruto held the scrolls to his chest as if they were the most precious things in the world to him.

"Your welcome my boy…work hard and continue to make your mother proud, you've been doing a hell of a job already" Hiruzen then turned to Kuroto.

"I had these prepared for you. While even I'm not allowed to give you access to the Senju compound and library until you are deemed an official member. I do have these scrolls that were given to me by my sensei and predecessor Tobirama Senju. They contain various wood style Jutsu as well as water and earth Jutsu that I'm sure you will find useful also this is from my personal library." Hiruzen passed Kuroto a few scrolls and a large book. "That book was written by the First Hokage in case another Senju ever inherited his Wood Style. Not many people know this but the First Hokage was quite accomplished in Senjutsu as his Wood Style made him naturally attuned to the technique. You may share a similar trait. Now I've rambled on long enough I'll have Dog and Cat escort you back to your home. Crow you are released from your duties today so you may go as well" The Hokage waved.

"Thanks Jiji with these I'll be on my way to taking your hat even faster" Naruto grinned.  
"Thank you" Kuroto bowed slightly.

"Think nothing of it, now I think its about time you two got home and got some rest you'll be attending the academy before you know it." Hiruzen ruffled both the boy's hair before taking his leave. 'The leaf has a very bright future in front of it'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Uchiha massacre or insurrection.

"Yo Sasuke what's up" Naruto waved as they met Sasuke on their normal route to the academy. They had been going to the academy for several months and had fell into a routine of meeting up before class started, having lunch together and training once classes ended for the day. They would've trained together in the mornings before class, but they were all preforming individual study during that time. Naruto trained with Jiraiya in Fūinjutsu, and chakra control as well as how to draw out small portions of the Senako's chakra. Even though Naruto found out that Jiraiya was his Godfather he still hadn't revealed that she was also teaching him things inside of his Mindscape. The only two who even knew about her was Kuroto and Sasuke.

Sasuke now almost exclusively trained with Itachi in the different ways to use his Sharingan as well as swordsmanship and ninjutsu. Sasuke thought his father would show more pride in him after he had awoken his Sharingan, but the man had only become increasingly distant. Despite the praise he received after the Hyūga incident, Fugaku even accepted the fact that Sasuke had been sneaking into the slums to train with Naruto and Kuroto something that should've been below him. Sasuke was happy that he no longer had to hide his friendship with them but his father's change in attitude worried him.

Kuroto was the only one of the trio without a dedicated teacher, and usually preform self-study reading through the scrolls the Third had given him. While he found them to be extremely helpful with developing his Wood-Style, he also found that he also shared Tobirama's affinity for water Jutsu's able to perform some of them without any existing water. Still he could only do so much alone so he would sometimes join Naruto on days were Jiraiya focused on increasing their ninjutsu skills.

A lot had changed for the trio in their time as students. Hinata had started to join them after school occasionally to train together though she was always escorted by another Hyūga member when she did so. Hiashi had begun to allow this after he noticed that Hinata seemed to grow more confident and skilled after a few training sessions. It was not lost on Hiashi that his daughter and the young Uzumaki seemed to harbor some feelings for affection for each other but in his eyes if Hinata continued to advance he'd allow them to remain friends at the very least. Also, it seemed that this year's academy class was filled with many clan heirs and heiresses meaning that the general skill level was higher which provided them with a higher level of competition besides each other.

While the civilian children seemed to hate or despise Naruto the clan children were just uneasy around him at first but over time most of them warmed up and eventually some became close enough to be considered friends even if it was a very loose use of the term. Naruto got along well with the lazy duo of Shikamaru and Choji, while Kuroto seemed to be locked into a one-sided rivalry with the Inuzuka twins Kiba and Tsume **(AN: I'm changing things so that Hana is their mother instead of Tsume, and her and Kiba being twins. I like Tsume's design more than Hana's plus I don't see her play any major roles too often in fics so I thought I'd show her some love). **Tsume and Kiba seemed hell bent on beating Kuroto at everything and were constantly challenging him to spars or other competitions. Sasuke on the other hand ended up with the worst luck of the three while he got along fine with most of the other clan children, he had one absolute bane…fangirls. Due to him being the second son of Fugaku it meant that there was a decent chance he would become the next clan head if something ever happened to Itachi. With the Uchiha being the most powerful and wealthy clan in the village aside from the Hyūga nearly all of the girls that came from civilian families started to fawn and fight over him from the first day of class even forming a fan club for him. This included the two of the loudest and arguably obnoxious girls in the class the heiress of the Yamanaka, Ino and Sakura Haruno.

With the good and bad however also came the ugly. Shortly before Jiraiya arrived in the village Orochimaru defected, after it was exposed that he had been preforming heinous experiments and delving into forbidden Jutsu in his quest to gain immortality before he fled the village however he put a curse mark on his one and only pupil Anko. She had recently earned her promotion to Chūnin and refused to go along with her former Sensei's plan. Despite that and being proven innocent of having any knowledge of Orochimaru's darker side she had become despised in the village with many people referring to her as 'Snake Whore' or 'the traitors bitch' it probably didn't help that the only ones who really checked on her or cared about her wellbeing were Naruto and Kuroto both of which had their own catchy nicknames of 'Demon brat' and 'False Senju'. Kuroto having been giving that name after it was revealed that Orochimaru had experimented with grafting some of the First Hokage's cells onto other's to try and create another Wood user. Even though he was never successful(as far as anyone in the Leaf knew) people were quick to spread rumors about Kuroto being an experiment even though he had never even once met the traitorous Sannin. Although Knowing Orochimaru Jiraiya had stated that the Snake Sanin most likely had Kuroto marked as a future target.

Anko tried to hide her pain but both boys knew she was going through a hard time and did their best to support her. However, with her being a Chūnin and as such constantly taking mission's and the academy rules changing, making the six-year curriculum mandatory so there could be no more early graduates also apprenticeships were no longer allowed. Where before an elite Jonin could pick one talented student to train under them directly, now graduating students would be split into teams of three and be trained by a council approved Jonin after their six years regardless of skill level. This meant there would be at least six years before the boys could truly support her as fellow ninja and not just as friends.

"Hey, I see you two beat me here" Kuroto smiled as he met up with his friends.

"What took you so long, did you fall asleep while day dreaming about beating me again" Naruto joked.

"As if besides I won our last match" Kuroto smirked.

"It was a lucky shot I didn't know you could extend your escrima sticks using wood style or I would have been ready" Naruto pouted.

"A ninja should always expect the unexpected sounds like your just making excuses again, sore loser" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, I beat you last time we spared" Naruto shouted.

"I told you there was dirt in my eye" Sasuke yelled back.

"Now who's the sore loser" Kuroto chuckled.

"What was that" Sasuke turned on Kuroto.

The trio continued a three-way argument all the way to the academy gates where Naruto and Kuroto were nearly trampled by a wave of fangirls that all wanted to be the first to greet their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Well that was rude" Kuroto brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Bitches" Naruto mumbled.

"G-good Morning Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as she walked over the now dusty duo. She was still pretty shy and soft spoken but now she had more of a confident aura around her and she didn't stutter as much.

"Ah Good Morning Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled back. Kuroto was quick to make an excuse to give the two a little privacy after all the academy was the only time the two could talk to each other with Hinata's usual escort around.

"Well look who it is" a brash voice shouted behind Kuroto as he attempted to give his blonde friend some space.

"Dear Kami, why me" Kuroto groaned as he turned around to face Tsume. Tsume had an animalistic look similar to that of twin brother Kiba. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes. She wore a dark grey and red zip up hoodie with black fur on the sleeves and hood. She had it zipped half way up showing the black mesh armored shirt she wore underneath. She wore normal black ninja pants and sandals. Her ninken Kuromaru was a small wolf like pup with black fur covering most of his body while having a white underbelly. As usual he was riding inside of her hood.

Kiba was next to her sharing many of the same features with the main differences being their attire with Kiba's consisting of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat his own white furred ninken Akamaru poked his head out from inside of Kiba's jacket.

"What do you want Tsume" Kuroto sighed.

"Fight me" Tsume boldly demanded.

"No" Kuroto refused easily.

"Why not" Tsume growled.

"I bet he's scared" Kiba goaded.

"I'm just not in the mood" Kuroto shook his head.

"Like I give a rats ass about that" Tsume lunged forward her claws swiping in a flurry of quick strikes. Kuroto kept a bored expression as he deftly avoided all her attacks.

"There they go again" Naruto had an amused look on his face as he and Hinata made their way towards the classroom. This was pretty much the norm for them. Kuroto either fighting or avoiding Tsume and Kiba while he and Hinata caught up and Sasuke tried not to get raped by fangirls.

"Alright Everyone enough playing around…class is about to begin" Iruka yelled amplifying his voice with chakra. His yelling had the desired effect as all the ninja hopefuls began to filter into the classroom.

"You two really have it tough huh" Naruto laughed as Kuroto and Sasuke managed to get away from their respective annoyances.

"Tell me about it" Kuroto sighed.

"I think Tsume just picks with you because she likes you" Naruto teased.

"As if" Kuroto huffed.

"At least you don't have to deal with being possibly molested every morning" Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah that's tough" Kuroto and Naruto both agreed.

As class started most of the students did their best to pay attention to Iruka as he explained the basis of chakra control and the benefits of having good control over one's chakra. While most of the clan children knew this already, they still took notes on some of the finer points. For Naruto, Sasuke and Kuroto the first year had been torture as it was entirely composed of Ninja theory and History lessons. They wouldn't move on to anything practical until their second year which would start in the Fall giving them only a month in a half before they would start any physical training. Though for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kuroto they seriously doubted the academy would really increase their skills by any significant margin considering Sasuke was being trained by Itachi who was a high A ranked Jonin and Naruto and Kuroto were being trained by a Sannin while the academy instructors were all just seasoned Chūnin.

After an exhausting day of lectures, the ninja in training were finally let go for the day.

"Damn that was boring" Naruto groaned.

"You think anything that doesn't involve Ramen or training is boring" Kuroto joked causing Sasuke to snicker.

"It's called having priorities" Naruto crossed his arms.

"It's called being an idiot" Sasuke smirked.

"What did you say" Naruto yelled getting in Sasuke's face.

"You heard me" Sasuke yelled back.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"P-please calm down Naruto-Kun and Sasuke are just playing around" Hinata tried to placate the bubblegum and blonde fangirls.

"Seriously you bitches are going to make my ears bleed" Tsume half growled half whined as she rubbed her ears.

Sasuke was about to tell the two loud mouths to mind their business when the group that had gathered around him suddenly went silent and stopped moving. A second later his elder brother and cousin Shisui appeared using Shunshin(Body Flicker). Both were wearing their normal Anbu gear aside from their usual mask.

"Hey Sasuke, I see you are suffering from the Uchiha curse as well" Shisui laughed seeing the crowd of girls around his cousin. "If only we Uchiha weren't born with such attractive looks" Shisui said in an overly dramatic manner.

"It is really annoying" Sasuke agreed.

"KAI(release)" Naruto and Kuroto flared their chakra.

"Not bad you two managed to break out of a high level Genin Genjutsu in less than a minute" Itachi nodded in approval though he expected nothing less. Sasuke was already capable of casting mid-Chūnin level Genjutsu mid-combat and his Sharingan had advanced a stage in his left eye with it now having two tomoe instead of one. Considering that Naruto and Kuroto were Sasuke's training partners it was only natural that they would have learned how to recognize and break out of Genjutsu rather quickly.

"Hey what's up you two, you guys heading out on a mission or something" Naruto asked seeing the two older Uchiha. Aside from Sasuke they were the two Uchiha that had the most contact with Naruto and Kuroto and had even supervised and coached the three on the rare days they had off duty.

"That's right we might be out of the village for a few days. Try not to get into too much trouble while we are gone." Shisui advised.

"Trouble…us…we are model citizens" Naruto said with mock hurt.

"No promises" Kuroto smirked.

"Sasuke I'd like a word with you before we go" Itachi said hinting that it was a private matter as normally Itachi spoke freely around Naruto and Kuroto.

"Okay I'll catch up with you guys later" Sasuke said as he began to follow Itachi, who gave Shisui a subtle nod just before he turned the corner. Shisui gave a heavy internal sigh as he looked back towards Sasuke's friends. They two had become almost like younger siblings to him just as much as Sasuke was in truth he'd like nothing more than to see them grow into fine ninja however fate was cruel.

"Hey, can I ask you two a favor" Shisui said his voice carrying a rare serious tone making the younger boys nod both of them giving him their serious face. "You two know more than most other people in village how cruel life can be. That means you also know how important strong bonds are in this world I want you two to promise to keep your bonds strong with Sasuke. He was always treated poorly inside the clan because of his father, you two are the closet thing he has to family beside me Itachi and his mother." Shisui gave a sad smile.

"Of course, Sasuke is a brother to us we'll stick by him no matter what" Kuroto gave a thumbs up.

"Believe It…besides it gets boring just kicking Kuroto's ass all the time. I like to have some variety in my wins" Naruto smirked.

"Kicking my ass you huh, wanna go right now tomato head" Kuroto yelled.

"Bring it on wood boy" Naruto growled.

Shisui couldn't help but laugh at their normal antics 'I don't even know why I was worried these two would never give up on someone they considered a friend' "Hahaha if you two keep training so hard maybe one day you'll be able to last more than a minute against me" Shisui laughed even harder as the two immediately turned on him challenging him to a match. "Now, now I can't keep Itachi waiting I have to beat you two another time" Shisui smirked before using Shunshin to get away.

"Hey get back here" Naruto yelled.

"Okay if you say so" Shisui appeared behind the two boys in an instant knocking them both out with a swift blow to the back of the neck. "I'm really sorry about this you two" Shisui said sadly as he picked the two boys up placing them on each shoulder before heading to his and Itachi's meeting place. He quickly dispelled the Genjutsu that was effecting the children after implanting a subconscious suggestion for them to all head straight home.

N.S

"So, what did you want to talk about" Sasuke asked as Itachi lead him down a more secluded street.

"Sasuke if I asked you your view on the Uchiha Clan as a whole what would you say" Itachi asked.

Sasuke thought for a few minutes before his eyes hardened "I think the Uchiha have become too reliant on the Sharingan, we've allowed the potential power that our eyes have cloud our vision and we've become arrogant because of it. There are too many Uchiha who see the Sharingan as their source of power and not as a tool to add to their power. Hell, I might even be the same way if I hadn't had you and Shisui teaching me better plus being able to spar against Naruto's speed has showed me that even if I can perceive something it useless if I can't react in time. While I agree that the Sharingan is incredibly powerful at the end of the day it is just another tool and like any tool it's only as powerful as its wielder." Sasuke said.

"I agree for too long the Uchiha have associated the Sharingan with power and negative emotions. There are many Uchiha that believe their Sharingan can only be made stronger with negative emotions, lust for power, envy, hatred. You, however, have proven that the Sharingan can be activated through the will to protect. Sasuke I honestly believe that you could usher in a new age for the Sharingan and Uchiha." Itachi gave Sasuke a rare smile.

"Me but you're the next in line to lead the Uchiha the entire clan respects you and you're one of the strongest Ninja in the village. If anyone can change the Uchiha it would be you." Sasuke said raising his voice a bit more than he intended to. "Besides no one in the clan would ever respect or follow a bastard like me" Sasuke frowned.

"Then forge your own path…Naruto wants to be the next Hokage despite the fact he is a Jinchūriki and hated by seventy-five percent of the village. He plans to force the village to accept him by becoming the strongest Hokage of all time. Are you saying that your ambition is any less than his I never thought you were one to lose so easy" Itachi questioned.

"No way I'll lose to that idiot, I'll become the most powerful Uchiha in History even more so than Madara and I'll change the fate of the entire Clan" Sasuke declared proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that…now I know I made the right choice" Itachi closed his eyes the soft smile fading from his face. When he opened them Sasuke couldn't help but gasp as Itachi's Sharingan was active, but it wasn't normal instead of the three tomoe they had merged into some kind of windmill pattern. "Acquiring these eyes will be your first step to surpassing Madara" Itachi stared at Sasuke quickly trapping him in one of his strongest Genjutsu while inducing sleep. As Sasuke fell forward Itachi caught him quickly Shunshined away.

N.S

"I see you both have arrived" The Third Hokage said with a serious expression as the Itachi and Shisui arrived in his office the two joined the handful of Jonin already gathered most of which were the leaders of many of the Clans inside of Konoha including Hana Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Hiashi Hyūga.

"So, it really comes down to this" Shikaku sighed as the two Uchiha joined the others.

"I'm afraid so…my father will not see reason and he has most of the clan backing him I'm afraid" Itachi frowned slightly.

"The Uchiha have always been somewhat isolated from the rest of the village as one of the founding clans they have thought highly of since the villages birth with the Senju, and Uzumaki Clans nearly wiped out the only other clan that can stand on equal footing in terms of numbers and strength would be the Hyūga." Shikaku closed his eyes. "However, with the Hyūga and Uchiha possessing two of the three great Dōjutsu they've always argued over who was superior and the village supported both clans equally. After the Kyubi attack however some of the villagers began to suspect the Uchiha had some sort of involvement given that Madara Uchiha was one of the few Ninja ever able to control the beast, that combined the Hyūga incident about a year ago where the Uchiha Police Force seemed conveniently absent in the area where Hinata was abducted and you have a recipe for distrust. With the growing rift in the village we should've honestly been expecting something like this."

"Are you suggesting we brought this on ourselves" Hana growled. "We did our best to try to bring the Uchiha back into the fold, but they always pick their own over the village"

"We could've made Rujin Hyūga's involvement with the Hyūga affair public" Chōza grunted.

"The Hyūga Elders would never allow such knowledge to become public as it would shame the Hyūga by revealing we are not as united as the village believes, or so I was told by them when I brought up the suggestion along with the Hokage." Hiashi crossed his arms. "Since it was an internal Clan issue there was no way to force that it become public to shift some of the blame from the Uchiha" This started a round of arguing between the Jonin gathered with everyone trying to get a word in edgewise aside from the Hokage and two Uchiha.

"Enough! There is no point in arguing or what if's and what might have been the fact remains that Fugaku and the majority of the Uchiha are planning a Coup and they are going to strike tonight. For now, I need you all to make sure that your Clans are ready to defend the village. If we can launch a preemptive strike, we may be able to put down Fugaku's rebellion quietly. Once he his defeated Itachi will take his place as the leader of the remaining Uchiha." Hiruzen stood raising his voice over the arguing. Everyone instantly went silent and nodded accepting the Hokage's words. As Hiruzen opened his mouth to continued he snapped it shut as multiple explosions echoed through the village. Without another word everyone body flickered to the roof of the Hokage building to see multiple explosions and fire ravaging the village.

"Those explosions are coming from the directions of most of the prominent Clan compounds" Shikaku eyes widened.

"Kiba, Tsume" Hana breathed out her eyes mirroring the worry that everyone else shared for their own children. "I thought you said Fugaku wasn't going to attack until tonight" Hana grabbed Itachi by the collar her teeth sharpening as her anger rose.

"Hana calm down, it's likely that Fugaku became aware of our plans and sped up his attack." Ichinose placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah and I wonder who leaked that information to him" Hana's grip tightened on Itachi's collar.

"There's no time to be fighting among ourselves now we need to protect the village first" Shisui removed Hana's had from Itachi his eyes burning crimson as his Sharingan flared to life, Itachi's own Sharingan came to life as the two Uchiha gave each other a nod before heading off to fight their misguided clansmen.

"He's right return to your clans quickly gather anyone you can and defend the village." The Third ordered. No one wasted anytime and quickly rushed toward their clans. "Anbu to me" The Third Hokage said as he placed his hat on the railing. Instantly several squads of the masked black ops ninja appeared kneeling in front of him. "Dog, Cat I need you two to defend these coordinates." Hiruzen handed Dog a piece of paper. "The rest of you go defend the civilian areas, the clans will take care of the Ninja districts."

"But Lord Hokage what about you" an Anbu asked.

"Hmmm I am not so old that I cannot defend myself from a few children throwing a temper tantrum" Hiruzen threw off his Hokage cloak to reveal himself in his old ninja attire. "Now go" The Anbu followed his orders without another word.

"Are you sure that was wise" Fugaku appeared in a mass of ravens.

"I suppose simply asking you to end this madness won't be enough." Hiruzen's eyes sharpened. When Fugaku gave him a harsh scowl he sighed as he knew fighting would be inevitable.

N.S

"This is even worse than I thought" Shisui growled as he and Itachi fought off another group of rouge Uchiha. The damage to the village was growing at a rapid pace.

Itachi had to give his father credit by launching his attack in the mid-afternoon he had threw the village into chaos. Many of the clanless or slow witted ninja had already fallen victim to the squads of Uchiha having no idea their former allies had turned against them, while others who were more quick witted had tried to defend the village only to be overwhelmed as the village defenses struggled mount a counter assault. "We need to do what we can until the Clans can organize a counter assault." Itachi said as he cut down another Uchiha rebel. While Itachi may have seemed distant to some and outright cold to others he took no joy in having to slay his kin or anyone for that matter which is why he ended lives as quick as possible to not prolong suffering.

"Itachi, Shisui you need to get back to the Hokage tower now" Shikaku yelled as he jumped down from a nearby roof his Jonin vest already marred by various blood splatters.

"What's going on" Itachi asked flinging any remaining blood from his tanto.

"It's The Hokage, right now he's fighting against your father and the entire roof of the building is covered in black flames and no one can get close" Shikaku revealed causing both Uchiha's eyes to widen. "Besides with the chaos in the village now that our counterattack has begun you may end up being mistaken as the rebels yourselves if you continue on the streets, I've already had to save Kurenai Yūhi simply because her eyes resemble the Sharingan too much"

Shisui nodded but Itachi looked hesitant until Shikaku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go, it has to be you two no one else can get through those flames. Lord Third put his faith in you to lead the Uchiha once this is over. Now I'm putting my faith in you to see that he lives to see that day" Shikaku said seriously.

"Alright come Shisui we're going" Itachi vanished in a burst of crows while Shisui disappeared in a smoke less body flicker.

N.S

"Well there's no doubt about it now" Shisui frowned as he appeared just outside the roaring wall of black flame. "Fugaku possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan. If these flames are anything to go from his ocular prowess exceed even yours"

"It would seem so." Itachi frown deepened.

"If it comes down to it I'll use _it _to give you an opening to finish this" Shisui said his voice filled with resolve.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. For now, let's do what we came here to do" Itachi and Shisui's Sharingan burned brighter as their Tomoe began to merge and morph together into their own Mangekyō. Together they summoned their own flames to create a path through Fugaku's.

"Ah Itachi, Shisui how nice of you to join us" Fugaku said his face showing no surprise at Itachi or Shisui possessing the Mangekyō.

"You don't seem surprised to see us" Itachi said as he took in the state of his father and the Hokage both men were covered in wounds, but it was obvious to Itachi that his father held the advantage in the fight.

"I knew we had a traitor in our midst, of all the Uchiha you are the only one whose loyalty to the clan comes second to their loyalty to the village. Shisui always did hang on your every word, it makes sense that he would follow you on your misguided quest." Fugaku spat.

"It is you that is misguided father…I'll will give you one chance to cease this madness and surrender" Itachi said impassively causing Fugaku to roar with mad laughter.

"You think just because you have the Mangekyō you two stand a chance against me, I've had years to perfect my techniques during the Third Great Shinobi War. Now let me give you all a taste of the might of a true Uchiha. **Rise-Susanoo"** Fugaku yelled his eyes starting to bleed as he began to push them to their limits.

"So be it…Shisui let's end this" Itachi closed his eyes before he and Shisui mirrored his father. "**Rise-Susanoo**".

Hiruzen was one of the oldest Shinobi around someone that had faced multiple life and death situations and always made his way through the first man to earn the title 'God of Shinobi' since the fabled Sage of Six Paths and even he couldn't stop himself from gasping at the three Chakra giants that had risen in front of him. Fugaku's was a dark crimson color and possessed a large broadsword and shield its eyes were glowing massive of a slightly lighter crimson than its body. Itachi's was an orange color with, yellow eyes while Shisui's was green with similar eyes. Hiruzen knew he was long past his prime but even still he hadn't expected to be pushed to his limits so easily by Fugaku and he vowed that if he survived, he would start training again until he found a suitable replacement. While he had hoped that Jiraiya would take the mantle of Fifth Hokage he was disappointed when even after months of being in the village on and off to train Naruto and Kuroto he still refused to replace him.

Hiruzen sighed as he couldn't do anything other than sit and watch the Uchiha do battle. He had wholly expected Itachi and Shisui to be able to quickly overpower and subdue or kill Fugaku. Hiruzen figured Fugaku would be on his last legs after their own battle and wouldn't be able to stand against the younger members of his clan, however it seemed Fugaku was more powerful than Hiruzen gave him credit for and was holding his own rather well against the two loyal Uchiha.

"You two are more skilled than I gave you credit for it's truly a shame that you didn't side with the Uchiha we could've taken this village with such ease." Fugaku shook his head in disappointment.

"Itachi we're running out of options" Shisui panted his eyes were quickly reaching their limit and he wouldn't be able to maintain his **Susanoo **much longer.

"I know" Itachi was in even worse than Shisui, he was panting heavily sweat dripping down his face as he struggled not only against his own dwindling Chakra reserves but also against his illness.

"Itachi I'm going to create an opening...you better finish this when you get the chance" Shisui took a few steadying breathes.

"Shisui" Itachi eyes softened a hair.

"We both knew that it might come to this…don't worry I'll see again one day" Shisui did his trademark smile before rushing forwards pushing all his remaining Chakra into his eyes particularly his right eye. Shisui rushed in intentionally exposing himself to a sword thrust from Fugaku's **Susanoo** though he made sure it looked good enough for Fugaku to take the bait.

"It's over" Fugaku yelled staring Shisui in the eyes as he thrusted his **Susanoo's **sword into the center Shisui's, the swords point scraping against Shisui's **Susanoo's** armor before finally breaking through and piercing Shisui through his center. Fugaku yelled out in victory a sick smile on his face as Shisui's blood ran down his blade. Suddenly everything faded before Shisui was once again rushing at Fugaku who once again thrusted his blade forward eventually piercing through Shisui **Susanoo** and center all over again this time Fugaku's vision faded to black for the last time as his life ended without him even realizing he had been trapped in Izanami.

Itachi couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face as he pulled his sword from his father chest letting the man fall to the ground with the same sick smile on his face he had when he stabbed Shisui. Itachi cradled Shisui body to the ground before looking over at the third Hokage who looked at him with heavy eyes.

"It's over" Hiruzen breathed out.

"So, it is" Itachi walked over to his father's corps and removed his eyes before sealing them inside a scroll along with Shisui's remaining eye. "I will return to the Uchiha compound there are many women and children that didn't take part in the coup." Without waiting for the thirds reply he disappeared in a swarm of crows.

Itachi hadn't expected his return to the Uchiha compound to go well, there were many wives whose husbands had been killed, there were many children that would now be fatherless or motherless due to his father's actions. However, what he didn't expect was for him to return to the remaining Uchiha only to see them slaughtered like animals' corpses littered the compound women, children and the elderly butchered like animals. Itachi covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting on the ground. One quick look around told Itachi that this wasn't caused by the chaos that had spilled over from the coup. Judging from the area this had been done by several squads of highly trained Ninja. Itachi was recognized that the Anbu would never do something like this, most of the remaining Ninja in the village would've been dealing with the coup which only left one suspect. There was only one other person whose power and influence rivaled the Hokage's and had a personal squad of ninja willing to die for him. Itachi knew he didn't have much time to act he quickly body flickered to Sasuke's, Naruto's and Kuroto's hidden location where the dog mask Anbu was standing guard.

"Itachi what ar-

"Kakashi there isn't much time to explain" Itachi quickly cut him off. Kakashi knew this must be serious for Itachi to use his real name despite him having his mask on and nodded for Itachi to explain himself. "The rest of the Uchiha clan has been slaughtered I have a theory on who did it, but I won't be able to do anything against this person as long as I remain a Ninja of Konoha." Itachi drew his tanto and quickly cut a line through his leaf headband before placing it back on his head and pulling out several scrolls. Five he gave to Kakashi telling him to give three to Sasuke and keep the other two until he felt Sasuke was ready for them quickly telling Kakashi what was inside of them. The other two scrolls were blank and Itachi cut his palm before pulling out a small brush and writing down a quick report for the Hokage, the second was for Kakashi himself aside from the third Hokage he was one of the ninja Itachi trusted the most in the village.

"Give this to the Hokage it will explain what I'm about to do and also a plan I feel will benefit Sasuke in the long run. This is for you open it if Danzō Shimura is ever elected as a future Hokage. I also have one last request for you, not only as a Ninja but as a friend." Itachi's voice cared a variety of emotions.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret accepting this" Kakashi sighed removing his mask so he could look Itachi in the eyes.

"If it's possible I'd like you to become Sasuke's Jonin sensei, not only will you be the only ninja left in the village that possess the Sharingan but I feel you may the only one that can keep him on a path that doesn't lead to his destruction" Itachi closed his eyes as he waited for Kakashi's response.

"I'll do what I can, that much I can promise. To be honest though I think you're under estimating Naruto and Kuroto's ability to keep Sasuke on the right path. The three of them may be the unluckiest kids in the village, all three of them have experienced the darker side that people can hide inside of them and each of them possesses a resilience that is rarely seen in even the most accomplished ninja. The bond the three of them share is enough to keep Sasuke from falling into darkness…at least that's what I believe" Kakashi spoke honestly.

"Perhaps you are right in that case please watch over them all" With those last few words Itachi disappeared in another swarm of crows never to step foot inside his home again.

The next day the village would be told that Itachi went mad after having to kill his father and witness his best friend die. They were told that Itachi slaughtered the remainder of his clan before fleeing the Village to become an S-rank missing Nin. After the hate and loss that had been smothering the village as a result of the Uchiha's Coup almost everyone was quick to villainize the Uchiha, with many calling for the death of the sole remaining Uchiha, Sasuke. However even with the villages ire and hate being directed at him it was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil that Sasuke was now plagued with.

**AN: Okay so here's chapter 2 I'll be posting chapter 3 soon so I look forward to seeing what you all think of the story and your thoughts on where you think the story is headed.**


End file.
